


Jay

by AmbrosiaBane (Luckout22)



Series: Storm Cloud [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Child Abuse, Demons, Fantasy, Gen, Magic, Medieval style world, Short Story, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckout22/pseuds/AmbrosiaBane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The shattering of glass.<br/>A piercing, terrified shriek.<br/>Silence.</p>
<p>Bit of the backstory for one of the main characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jay

The tiny dark haired child cowered against the back wall of a cramped, dusty closet as another scream ripped through the air. Thin, pale arms clutched the battered teddy bear to his heaving chest as he buried his face in the matted fur in an attempt to stifle his sobs. 

The shattering of glass.

A piercing, terrified shriek.

Silence.

Footsteps, heavy and stumbling.

Drunk.

The terrified child wailed, half terror- half pleading, pressing himself harder against the wall as the closet door was thrown open. The dim candle light illuminated the broad figure filling the door way while leaving his face in shadow, except for the stormy blue eyes that glinted cruelly even through the drunken haze. 

With an enraged snarl the giant lunged forward, one thick, meaty fist tangling in the curly dark brown locks of the child, who was too stunned and too frightened to move, and dragged him forcefully from his hiding spot. The child was underfed and light as a feather and his pitiful attempts at struggling did not so much as slow the muscle-bound giant down as he dragged him out into the sitting room. The fire from earlier still burned in the hearth, but now instead of being warm and comforting the light was harsh, casting cruel shadows across the room. And in that light the child could see the still wet blood gleaming on the man, his father’s, white shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this story follow me on Facebook here: https://www.facebook.com/pages/Ambrosia-Bane/402118966639993 to submit writing prompts, review, get info on story updates, and just for general fandom fun!!


End file.
